This invention relates to the restoration of chimneys, and more particularly concerns apparatus for removal of the interior tiles from chimneys in preparation for the replacement of said tiles with a cementitious coating.
Most brick chimneys which vent combustion gases upwardly away from a fireplace or stove are provided with an internal lining of smoothsurfaced refractory terracotta tiles bonded to an outer layer of bricks. The tiles provide a relatively smooth surface which will not collect and accumulate smoke components, and permits easy periodic cleaning. In the course of tire, weathering effects, foundation settling, and chimney fires cause cracks to develop and extend into the exterior of the chimney. Such cracks impair the effectiveness of the chimney, and give cause for repair of the chimney.
Repair of cracked chimneys is generally accomplished by applying a continuous cementitious coating to the interior of the chimney which seals the cracks and imparts some rigidifying strength to the chimney. However, in order to apply said coating, the interior tiles must be removed. Otherwise the coating may not be sufficiently adherent, and its added thickness would constrict the open interior passageway of the chimney.
In the past, removal of the tiles has been accomplished manually by a worker positioned above the top of the chimney and using a long, heavy pipe having a chisel-like edge at its bottom. By repeatedly raising the pipe and thrusting it downwardly to strike at the bonded interface of the tile and brick, the tiles are broken away from the brick in the form of small fragments which fall into the fireplace, from which they are removed for disposal. Such procedure is, however, a time consuming and dangerous activity. Furthermore, inaccurate impacts by the pipe can cause destructive consequences to the outer brick work. Additional damage is also caused when whole pieces of tiles fall onto the underlying damper structure of the fireplace.
Mechanical devices have been disclosed for cleaning the interior of chimneys. Such devices generally involve motor driven brushes or abrading means which are lowered into the chimney for the purpose of removing caked residue from the tiles. Mechanical devices for removing the tiles in an effective manner have not heretofore been disclosed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide motor-driven apparatus for removing tiles from the interior of a chimney.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus of the foregoing object having the ability to produce impacting force which breaks said tiles as they are removed from the chimney.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature capable of being lowered into the interior of a chimney.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.